Brave 7: Which one is Which?!
Brave 7: Which one is Which?! is the 7th episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (My Version). This is the only clone related episode of the series. Intro Scene The Episode starts where the Spirit base is being explained by Torin. Julius look at the lost stone contained with Justin's Charms. Julius asked if he can borrow the stone as then Deboth chooses "Fury". Furious Gold creates Debo Clonecast. Debo Clonecast makes people angry by making them hate each other. Shockingly, Julius witnesses a break-up. As it was only a clone Zourima. Julius found out as he followed the Paramonster to Debo Clonecast. As he tells the team to come to his aid they attacked the Monster. However the monster escaped having the Kyoryugers to split up and eventually cause an arguement. Lost Stone and a home of a friend Justin was searching for the lost stone, he accidently stumbled and fell into Gabutyra's home into the cave. He then saw so many beast batteries, he wanted to snag them all but then he saw a different battery unlike the others. The attack beast battery. Attack Beast Battery Bio. * Used for special battles * Created by the attacks of the Voltasaurs * Justin currently is the only one who found his at this moment Clone Fight As the quarrelling drew dirtier, Julius recognized something. If they didn't say the things the clones said, then maybe they had been fooled since Quan Fre would never say "Edgy Eyesight". After the Kyoryugers got smart, the clone battle began. Julius vs Clone Blue. Quan Fre vs Clone Green. Siara vs Clone Black and Dominic vs Clone Pink. Edgy Eyesight put to good use. As Julius used his sharp eyesight to correctly put signals on the right Kyoryugers, He then blasted the right fakes. They activated Armed On and beat the imposters with the line saying "You guys might be us, but you Never. Copy. Our. Strength" Attack Charger Snag Justin was tempted to take the attack charger, but he had to find the lost stone. As he got up to the pile of Zyudenchi, he then took the Attack Beast Battery and ran. Then he was attacked by Lord Soulface revealing him and Torin's life long nemesis relationship. Torin let Justin go but supposedly he accidently left the Attack Beast Battery behind. The Fight to the Heights After Justin was smart enough to figure out who the real Julius is, he freed Julius from Debo Clonecast and they Henshined as five. That is the second morph for five Kyoryugers. As the battle increased for a clone Furious Gold, Justin had the idea to use the Ovirappoo Beast Battery to blind them. It worked but it also gased up the Kyoryuzyujin. As they swapped mode to the new combination, Kyoryuzyujin Western, The combined Parasagun and Zakutor formed the new combination. Attack Beast Battery Function Torin contacted Justin to use the Attack beast Battery, Justinw as shocked to find out that Torin knew he had it. Justin asked him how did he know, he replied "After sending you back and my battle with Soulface, I realized you took the Attack Beast Battery, this is a good time to use it as they are both powerful.". As Justin throws the Attack battery, Gabutyra disengaged from the Kyoryuzyujin and used his new, Spiral 360 Blast Attack. Gabutyra then gone back to Western formation and defeated the Debo Monsters. __FORCETOC__